


Watch

by yayenchan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Forced Threesome, Fucking, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, I warn you, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Surprise Ending, Threesome - M/M/M, dont do it, if you dont like connotations about rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan
Summary: "Moans and grunts echoed within a dimly lit apartment in Kadara Port. Sweat slicked bodies moved against one another, clutching and gripping, like they were holding on for dear life. All the while the rhythmic thudding of the bed’s headrest against the prefab wall was ignored, lost in their throes of passion."Pleasepleaseplease, Reyes! Say it, make me come Please!" He begged desperately. The only response, he got was silence, as there was a pause in their coupling. The cock pulling out making him utter a frustrated curse as his impending release was stunted."*Warning*There are scenes that may trigger a few people so if you dont like this, stop, now.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott & Reyes Vidal, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Watch

Moans and grunts echoed within a dimly lit apartment in Kadara Port. Sweat slicked bodies moved against one another, clutching and gripping, like they were holding on for dear life. All the while the rhythmic thudding of the bed’s headrest against the prefab wall was ignored, lost in their throes of passion.

A hand shot out from the tangle of limbs, gripping the pillows under his head, as brutish hands pushed against the back of his knees, bending him in half as the man pounded into him, over and over until he shivered from the building peak of his release. "Pleasepleaseplease, Reyes! Say it, make me come Please!" He begged desperately. The only response, he got was silence, as there was a pause in their coupling. The cock pulling out making him utter a frustrated curse, as his impending release was stunted.

All those beautiful sounds pierced through Reyes Vidal's ears. The continuous grunts, moans, whimpers and gasps of pleasure, sounds he knew so well. The man gripping the bed was flipped over to his stomach and there he was, the handsome Scott Ryder.

Scott grunted as he was hauled towards his partner’s hips, ass up in surrender like a bitch in heat and moaning deliciously on the bed as the cock plunged into him again. His hands gripped the sheets hard, grunting on the mattress as each slap of skin, each thrust made Reyes groan, making those gorgeous baby blue eyes, stare back at Reyes...pleading.

Arousal. Desire—Shame, all the emotions swimming in those eyes speared through Reyes like a hot brand.

Reyes continued to take it all in as Scott moaned in abandon getting louder and louder, not caring if anybody else heard his cries, like he was doing it on purpose to make Reyes squirm.

The grip on Scott's hips tightened, nails digging into him were creating marks on his porcelain skin, claiming and branding the Pathfinder as theirs. Scott gasped just as the angle of the thrusts changed. His eyes closing from the intensity of sensations it elicited, groaning and cursing out colorful expletives.

Reyes eye twitched, he knew that the angle perfectly hit the young man's spot. Scott's hand shot out towards the end of the bed trying to reach out, almost like he was trying to get away from under the man. A hand reached out after it, capturing him, fingers curling around the back of the young man’s hand, holding him down and trapping him underneath the weight of the man above him.

Reyes clenched his fists as he watched. Just watched--while his hands were tied behind his back on a chair in front of the bed, as his beloved, _his_ Scott was being impaled by another man's cock.

The scene made him grit his teeth. Possessiveness the most prominent emotion accompanied by anger as jealousy came into play, then just as Scott moaned loudly, arousal pulsed within him. His cock unable to help itself from twitching at the scene, yearning to feel the young man’s warm walls clench around it. The sounds echoing in the room didn’t help, tricking it to respond despite Reyes' reluctance from being aroused.

He wanted to turn away, close his eyes and cover his ears. He didn’t want to see his lover, _his_ _Scott_ doing it with another man, but…a dark twisted side of him marveled at it. _Wanted_ it.

The feeling of helplessness as he struggled against his binds, the lust and the desire swirling as he is restrained from putting those emotions in to action…it only heightened it.

He couldn't look away, he wanted to relish in the feelings it caused. Each breath Scott took, each look he gave and each twitch of his mouth as the cock pounded into him, made Reyes’ cock harder than he ever thought possible.

He knew how tight Scott can be at that position. How much he surrenders when he gets fucked in the ass like that. How good it must have felt for the man on top of his lover to have Scott tightly clench around him.

It was frustrating not being the recepient of those sensations that he couldn't help but curse out loud making the young man look at him again, calling out to him, "Reyes. Reyes. Oooohhh fuuuuck..."

He hissed at the desperation in the boy’s voice, tingling sensations tickled every fiber of his being.

A resounding slap echoed in the room, making Scott yelp from the pain, "He isn’t the one fucking you, right now." the man panted.

With a grunt he pulled Scott against the front of his body. Scott's kiss swollen lips opening into a silent moan as the position made him sink deeper on the man's cock. An arm snaked around his chest to his shoulder, locking him into the embrace, keeping him close and upright for the bound smuggler to see the well toned physique.

Scott's hands held onto the man's hips trying to brace himself from the onslaught. A hand reached for his jaw forcing the pathfinder to look at their audience.

The man teased his prisoner, pulling his cock out ever so slightly, the head rimming the hole, then pushing back in, slowly. Scott quivered in his grasp, reaching back to hold on to the man's nape, squeezing, like he was begging for more. The man chuckled at the gesture, pulling out again and thrusting hard to reward him.

" _Watch_ him, Reyes." He goaded, making the young man bite his bottom lip, his baby blue eyes locking onto amber gold.

"Watch him get fucked by _me_." A hard thrust, that elicited a breathy moan.

"Watch as he _surrenders_ to _me_." Scott pushing back against the man’s hips, to demonstrate.

"Watch his beautiful cock, get so fucking hard for _me_." The man licked Scott's neck, nipping on the junction between the neck and shoulder up towards Scott’s earlobe, taking it into his mouth, his eyes glinting with malice.

"And you unable to do anything but _watch_ as I make him feel." he purred, doing quick and shallow thrusts to punctuate each word, " so. _damn._ good." 

Scott shuddered with a moan at the words as he stared dazedly back at Reyes making the smuggler growl and struggle with his binds. "You prepare yourself when I get out of here!" he sputtered out making the man laugh as he spotted the erection straining against Reyes pants contradicting his threat.

"No need to get violent, as a peace offering..." cock still inside he carefully maneuvered the two of them from the bed, to stand in front of Reyes. "I'll let him suck you off." A teasing malicious smirk on his lips, he let go of his hold and let Scott reach out to Reyes, cupping his face, "that should be enough for now."

Panting, Scott looked at him through half lidded eyes, "Reyes..." Scott called out trying to lean forward to kiss the smuggler, but their captor pulled him back roughly by the hair, denying them from the respite of each other's warmth, making Reyes growl dangerously.

The man leaned in, sucking on the pathfinder's neck, leaving a mark on a spot where the bruising would be visible for anyone to see, before licking up towards the shell of Scott's ear, "I said suck him off, Pathfinder." The man scolded softly, then pushed him down roughly on to Reyes' lap. Scott didn’t move, just laying there moaning helplessly on his lover's thigh as the man teased him with shallow jerks of his hips.

“What’s wrong?” the man purred, “You like my cock more than his?” he bucked his hips forward making Scott gasp, “Is that it?”

He shook his head, “No…” Scott answered weakly.

"Then move your hands!" The man ordered slapping his ass again.

Scott whimpered, fumbling at Reyes' fly.

Reyes gulped, "Cariño...you dont have to..."

"I want your cock in my mouth Reyes, I can’t take it anymore, please…" Scott begged, looking up at Reyes with lust filled eyes, making the smuggler let out a shaky breath. He just nodded, not wanting to let out a sound that would give satisfaction to the man turning Scott into this wreck of a man, begging desperate for his cock. 

Scott didn’t even wait for Reyes’ permission as he had already freed the cock from its confines, groaning hungrily at the sight. He nuzzled against it with his cheek, the stubble lightly tickling it, making it twitch as it finally got the attention it yearned for. Scott moaned weakly as the man behind him started thrusting brutally again, turning his legs into jelly.

"Suck." The man growled.

Scott complied, letting out a breathy sigh as he took his boyfriend's engorged and aching member into his mouth.

Reyes' eyes rolled to the back of his head as the mouth engulfed him. Hips jerking upward, making the young man's throat clench around it. He groaned, relishing in the warmth and wetness, the skillful movement of the tongue putting the codename 'Shena' to shame. But he didn’t have the chance to revel in it when his dark hair was pulled downwards making him hiss. "Watch him!" 

Reyes opened his eyes and looked down at the young man. He couldn't help but gasp. Seeing Scott devour him, those eyes almost delirious from being filled on both sides, sparked something in Reyes.

His molten golds locked onto baby blues, communicating that he wanted to give the other pleasure, despite their circumstances, that it felt surreal and erotically forbidden for him. He couldn't help biting his lips as Scott blinked at him slowly, looking to have understood what Reyes felt and intensified his mouth’s ministrations.

The man behind him half groaned and growled, "Ah shit, you became tighter, Scott. You’re such a fucking cock slut."

The man pushed in deep and stopped his movements, leaning forward to push the back of Scott's head down on to Reyes', making him choke on the cock. The vibrations made the older man's hips push deeper, the sensation feeling ike a punch in the gut, leaving Reyes breathless, "Ahhhh ffffuck, Scott. I'm gonna--"

The other man chuckled, moving his hips again, "Hear that, Scott, he's gonna cum soon from watching his boyfriend get fucked." He said leaning forward slightly to whisper into his ear. "Make sure to take every fucking drop in your mouth." 

Scott moaned at the implications, the sound muffled by the cock in his mouth. He held on to Reyes’ thighs for dear life when the trusting started anew, still sucking, head bobbing up and down and feasting on the salty taste of precum that was uniquely Reyes.

Reyes panted as the knot forming in his abdomen coiled tighter and tighter. The motions they were sharing with him, the sounds Scott was making and the way he was looking up at him while his cock went in and out of that sweet mouth added fuel to the fire building in Reyes. He was getting close, ohhh so close. He couldn’t hold back his grunts anymore and it started harmonizing with Scott’s own, feeding each other’s ravenous desire.

“Don’t swallow his cum, I want to see it in your slutty mouth.” The man cooed.

The images the order conjured, was Reyes’ undoing. He spent himself letting out stuttering moans as his climax washed over him in waves. His hips tried to move of their own accord wanting to pump his semen into Scott’s waiting mouth but is being pushed down by the young man as he tried to catch each drop without swallowing or spilling any.

In turn, Scott moaned at the taste of Reyes' thick cum spurting and coating his tongue. Eyes twinkling at the visage of his boyfriend coming undone above him, urging him to suck harder, resulting in the man bending forward, his knees jerking, “Scott…stop, please…ah.” Reyes begged, bucking his hips to make the young man let go of his sensitive cock.

Scott relented, enjoying the sounds Reyes made before he hollowed his cheeks, a last swirl of his tongue on Reyes' slit before releasing the member with a violent pop.

Reyes lay on his seat spent, eyes glazed as he watched Scott get pulled away from him.

The man grabbed his lover's jaw, forcing him to look up, “Let me see it.” he whispered viciously.

Scott opened his mouth slowly, letting out his tongue slightly to make the cum drip down before he lolled it back in to let his tongue play around the strings of cum. The man let out a wicked laugh and turned his face to Reyes. “Look at him, so obedient. Now I know why you like having the Pathfinder around. Show him what you did."

Scott obliged and did it again making Reyes curse colorfully. His eyes taking in the sight of the handsome man in front of him, playing with his spunk. It tickled his sadistic side as his pathfinder, this proud and bright boy was reduced to follow orders, tears in his eyes from the force of being used and abused on both sides. It was a devastatingly beautiful sight.

"Swallow it and make him see it."

Scott looked directly into those amber golds, tilting his head back slightly and swallowing the spunk. His Adam’s apple bobbing as it did, while never breaking eye contact. Reyes let out a shuddering breath as Scott opened his mouth again, lolling out his tongue, licking his lips slowly, showing him that there’s nothing left. Reyes swore he heard something snap inside his head from the act.

The man who was enjoying the devastated look on Reyes face grinned menacingly, “Now that you’re both satisfied—” he winced as he pulled out from Scott and let him go. With no support on his body, he slumped on the floor limp, his ass oozing with globs of lube and precum.

"Pathfinder."

Scott's baby blues landed on the man, who gave him a languid smile.

"You're free to choose." The man purred as he lay on the floor, leaning on his elbows, his cock twitching, seemingly in a come hither motion, "Who do you want to fuck you in the ass right now? Me or Reyes?"

There was a pregnant pause, breathing against his lover's legs. But after awhile, Scott tired and spent but still very much hard, having not come yet, slowly lifted himself from Reyes lap...

"Well would you look at that?"

and crawled towards the man.

Reyes eyes widened and jerked harshly back to his senses fighting against his binds. The smuggler's face contorted in pain and misery making the man laugh wickedly.

Scott crawled on top of the prone man, reaching in between them to ease the cock into him. The man held him back, a mischievous smirk on his lips "No, no, Pathfinder, face your boyfriend."

The man scooted himself, as Scott turned around so he could move closer to Reyes but just leave enough distance not to have the two men reach other. “Now, live up to your name, Ryder." He chuckled, squeezing him on the waist, "Make him watch you fuck yourself on my cock."

Scott whimpered as he reached down again, to help guide the man’s cock into him, positioning his knees on either side of the man's legs to execute the order easily.

Eyes never leaving Reyes' he eased himself down, showing himself sinking into their captor's cock, inch by inch.

"Fuck Scott..." Reyes hissed, his knee jerking up and down, agitated by it all, eyes locked onto baby blues.

"Reyes" he moaned breathlessly as he started moving, slowly adjusting himself before moving faster and faster. Setting himself into a brutal pace, bouncing up and down with his cock thumping against his stomach. All the while he gasped his lover's name as he impaled himself obediently on the chosen cock.

"Reyes...Reyes..." 

"Scott..." Reyes answered, trying to move his chair closer, leaning forward to try and kiss him.

The man sneered not wanting them have a chance to kiss, pulled Scott's arms behind him, making his knees slide outward and the cock push in deeper.

Scott stilled, as the cock hit his prostate just right, his mouth opened in a silent scream, his eyes closing slowly, as he spasmed.

"That good?" The man whispered, jerking his hip upward,

"Yes..." Scott answered as he continued bouncing wantonly. "Yes...yes...yes!"

Invigorated by his answer the man, pushed himself up to change their position. He knelt still holding on to Scott's wrist and taking control. "Look at his face Pathfinder, completely devastated because of you choosing me."

Scott opened his eyes slowly...

Reyes was staring at them, lips pursed and amber eyes, pleading for it to stop. It awakened something inside of him as their eyes met and he found himself loving the feeling of humiliation which made him cry out in pleasure.

The man snickered, "What do you want, Scott?" The man asked, a mischievous grin on his lips.

He didn't answer and continued to look at Reyes.

"Answer.me." the man growled behind him moving his hips languidly to urge a response.

"I--" he panted, and looked back grinning mischievously. "I want him to return the favor.."

The man chuckled, "So be it." with a grunt he lifted the young man by the back of his knees, spreading his legs for Reyes to marvel and see where the man's cock was entering Scott's ass repeatedly, Scott's hand guiding the shaft to keep it inside of him. They moved forward so that the young man's cock, wet and dripping with pre cum was right at Reyes' face.

"Give him what he wants." The man grunted, as he slowly started to pump Scott up and down on him.

Reyes didn't argue, he stood up slightly and touched his lips against Scott's cock kissing the head, inserting his tongue in the slit and then trailed a wet strip down towards the base then back up.

"Holy ffffuuck!" Scott gasped, holding on to Reyes head, threading his finger into the dark hair, meeting those golden eyes that twinkled with desire.

"Come for us, Scott..." the man whispered behind him, nuzzling against his neck. 

Reyes hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard on before releasing it with a resounding pop to speak, "You've been such a good boy.." Reyes whispered before taking him into his mouth again.

"Reyes..." Scott moaned as different sensations made him teeter at the edge of his climax. He leaned his head back against the man's shoulder as his hands held Reyes' head as these two men consumed and defiled him in every possible way.

It was torture, sweet, sweet torture. A never ending pleasure, building, growing, getting tighter and tighter as the thrusts got more erratic. The tongue swirling on his cock coaxing out his climax, doing it over and over and over---until Scott couldn't take it anymore,

"Please..." he whined.

He only needed one word, from one man. The only one he would give the utmost surrender and pleasure to. The one who opened the door to an experience he would be willing to spiral down to, with no chance of returning back to the surface as he was fucked to the edge of his life.

Reyes released his cock and grinned hungrily.

" _Come_." 

Scott keened, Reyes' thick accented voice making him unravel, convulsing between the two men. His semen shot up towards his torso, marking himself with the thick creamy fluid while the rest dripped down the floor. His cries turned louder as he felt the hot spurt of cum fill his quivering hole, taking it all into his body. He saw stars behind his eyes as the force of his climax slammed into him, making him faint, cock still spurting while his body violently spasmed from the intensity of it.

He faintly heard the dirty squelching sound of a huge cock being pulled out from him, moaning at the emptiness.

Limp and unable to move he was deposited gently on to Reyes' lap. There was a huff at the far side of the room then he felt Reyes hand stroking his cheek soothingly. When did Reyes get out of his handcuffs?

"Scott?"

Scott slowly returned to his senses, humming happily, making the man chuckle. "Are you alright, cariño?"

He only hummed an affirmative, snuggling closer on Reyes' chest, the rumble of laughter felt good and comforting.

The sounds of their synchronized breathing filled the room, making him relax. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the man sprawled on the bed started to laugh. "You two are kinky as fuck!"

Reyes smirked, lifting a brow at him. "Says you, you fell into the role quite happily, I may add."

Scott lifted his head slightly, still tired and smirked, "Who knew my Chief Engineer had this kind of side?"

Gil sat up slowly, running a hand through his damp auburn hair, "Well, you didn't ask. Didn't expect this from the both of you. Your boyfriend's mental, enjoying this cuckolding. A damn good actor selling it like he did."

Scott hummed, grinning as he lay his head on Reyes shoulder, the older man kissing his temple appreciatively, "I warned you, Gil."

"Well, consider me warned."

Reyes nuzzled against Scott's temple, "Do you think you can go for another? I'm a little overdressed and I want to do something else that would involve _me_ inside _you_ this time."

Scott snorted, just as he felt Gil's cum start to trickle out from his gaping hole. The proposition tickled him, the prospects. He lifted his head up at Reyes, lightly kissing his lips, "I can be the middle while you fuck me, and I return the favor to Gil? Sounds erotic."

Reyes snickered, "You read my mind, I'm very fortunate that your sexual urges are as healthy as mine, Scott" he purred.

"Fucking---would you two rabbits give me 10 minutes or so?!" Gil exclaimed laying back down with a exasperated groan, making the two snicker.

They've only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesus Christ. This has been hounding me for days!!
> 
> I didnt tag it with Gil because I wanted it to be a surprise? And let you guys insert your own OT3. I played with the idea of Bain Massani, but Gil was..pheww!
> 
> Might have a follow up to this, but we'll see.


End file.
